Now, or Never, I'll Love You Forever
by Shaggelmalove
Summary: This is just my take on Ron and Hermione's wedding. I think their wedding should've been in the horrid epilogue with a 19 yr gap!


**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE!!!!**

**Me: A little note, I have read Deathly Hallows and I do know some of these people are supposed to be dead; but I love them too much so I resurrected them. If you have issues with it, sorry. Please Review!**

**_Now, or Never, I'll Love You Forever_**

Ron awoke from bed with his normal sleepiness. He rubbed his eyes and stood up stretching. _'What day is it?' _He thought sleepily as he walked over to his door where there hung a wizarding calendar with moving images of the Chuddley Cannons. He looked over at the date and yawned. _'The twentieth…the twentieth!' _Ron was suddenly wide-awake. He was about to go run out of his room and make it known to everyone when the afore mentioned door swung open and hit him in the face, knocking him to the ground.  
"Ronald Weasley! This is not the day to be lounging about on the ground! Get up this instant!" Mrs. Weasley said as she burst inside. Ron groaned.  
"Yes mum." He got up and immediately headed down the stairs and to the first bathroom he could get to. He showered, brushed his teeth, and combed through his mass of famous Weasley-red hair. He then ran up to his bedroom and dressed as fast as possible.

Hermione stirred in her bed at her parent's home. Her muggle alarm-clock was going off ever so annoyingly. She reached for her wand and shut it off that way. She threw back her covers and sat up. She searched her brain for what the date was and found the twentieth. She was suddenly very awake and very anxious. _'The twentieth of May…'_ She slowly got up and walked over to her bathroom where she herself showered and freshened after a restless night's sleep. She dressed in her normal casual wear and went into the kitchen to find roses on the table and her parents with breakfast already prepared and done.  
"Surprise!" They shouted as they saw her walk into the room.  
"Wow, this looks amazing! What time did you two wake up to put this together?"  
"Oh, never mind that! Today's the big day!" Her mother said walking over to her and giving her daughter a huge hug. "My baby girl is all grown-up." Hermione blushed.  
"Mother, I'm only getting married, I'm not moving away from England."  
"Yes, but you have no idea how many years I've been waiting for this day! My little girl at the wedding of her dreams."  
"Yes, well she won't be able to have the dream wedding if she doesn't arrive on time. Sit down and eat." Her father offered. "And yes, I know you probably feel anxious but still, it's good to eat something." Hermione grudgingly sat down to eat her breakfast. One of the last she'll have with her parents.

Ron dashed down the stairs and to the kitchen. When he walked in, he received thunderous applause from his parents, siblings, and friends. He was happy to see everyone together. Bill and Charlie had even come by broomstick just to be here. Percy, now that the war was over, was there as well; and I might add with his first real smile since he didn't know when. Ginny, his baby sister, herself sported a ring on her finger. He couldn't help but think that so much time had passed from when she couldn't even be in the same room as Harry without turning red and fleeing from the room as fast as possible, to now when she wore her engagement ring and could deffinatly be in the same room as him. He looked over and saw Tonks and Lupin, holding their now one-year-old son, Teddy in their arms. Mad-Eye was there in the corner giving him one of his rare silent nods of approval. Harry sat with Ginny, one arm behind her. Hagrid sat behind the doorway, giving Ron a big thumbs-up. Mrs. Weasley rushed over and took her youngest son's hand and led him over to his place of honor at the table where breakfast was awaiting him.

An hour later, Hermione took her parent's hands in both of her own and side-apparated them with her to the burrow. She was careful to make sure she landed in Ginny's room. Once there, her parents each gave her a kiss on the forehead and left her to her privacy. She went over to Ginny's closet and pulled open the door. She was surprised when Ginny jumped out and caught her.  
"Gottcha!" She exclaimed. Hermione laughed.  
"Ginny, what were you doing in the closet?"  
"Oh, you know, just hanging around." She joked. "Here's the dress." She said as she pulled it out of her closet. It was a long golden gown that shimmered as the sunlight hit it. It had a v-neck scoop that went to just above the bosom and rippled to the floor with elegance and grace. It was designed with dark gold vine-like patterns that only made the dress glitter with beauty. The sleeves were short, but they flowed to the side in elegantly cut drapes.  
"It's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny smiled.  
"I thought you'd like it. There's more." Ginny pulled from the closet a pair of high-heels. They were an elegant silver-white that seemed to glow metallic. They had beautiful designs along the side and looked remarkably as if they were made from snow and silver mixed together. Next Ginny took from her hair a beautiful glass butterfly clip. It was a beautiful silver, just like the shoes. Then, she took from a chest on her dresser Hermione's Yule Ball earrings.  
"Ginny, you found those!"  
"Well, you know how it goes, something old," She said holding up the earrings. "Something new," She pointed to the dress and shoes. "Something borrowed," She pointed to the butterfly clip. "Something blue." She at last pointed to Hermione's engagement ring. It was a blue diamond on a gold ring. Engraved on the inside were the words, _'Now, or never, I'll love you forever. – Ron' _  
"Ginny, you're amazing!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged her best friend.

Ron sat in his room with Harry. Only four more hours, then it would be almost sunset. He was already dressed in his new black dress robes with Harry.  
"I bet she'll look beautiful Ron." Harry said noticing the anxiety on his best friend's face.  
"It's not her I'm worried about. You know how I get when I'm nervous! What if I see a spider?" Ron asked. He had a deathly fear of spiders.

"Ron, you'll be outside, there'll be spiders everywhere. I don't think you can avoid them."  
"Oh, that makes me feel so much better!" Harry smiled. It reminded him of when they were at Hogwarts in their third year and Ron had woken from his dream saying that spiders wanted him to tap-dance, but he didn't want to tap-dance.  
"Ron, you'll be ok."  
"Says the savior of the wizarding world."  
"Hey, you're their savior too. Besides, I think I'd rather take on Voldemort than go to Dudley's wedding next month. You're lucky; you're marrying our best friend. I have to deal with Aunt Petunia. She's a billion times worse than Voldemort ever was." Ron smiled.  
"I suppose you're right. I think I'd rather take on that Hungarian Horn-Tail you had to fight in the Tri-Wizard Tournament over your aunt and uncle."

Four hours later, everyone was sitting in the backyard of the Weasley home. Everyone was there. Even the professors, though professor Snape still looked sullen. Ron stood at the front with the minister. First down the aisle came Harry and Ginny, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, and so on till all of the Weasley's were lined up and all of the bridesmaids were in place. Hermione had chosen Luna, Ginny, her mother, Angelina, Tonks, and Molly. Then finally came Hermione and Mr. Granger. When everyone saw her, they gasped. The once little girl with bushy hair and big teeth was now the beautiful adult with flowing brown hair and beautiful eyes. Ron gulped, she was beautiful. When she got up to him, she winked and said in a whisper only he could hear, "Now, or never, I'll love you forever."


End file.
